What I would do
by mortal-paralight
Summary: After the battle in Eclipse, we all know that Jasper was hurt. But we don't know that Alice was blaming herself more than anything. What if someone took that advantage to kidnap Alice in order to get to Jasper? Better than it sounds! R&R please!
1. Preface

**Alright guys, so here's a new Alice/Jasper story! Ever since I saw Eclipse twice, I started having ideas for an Alice/Jasper story. Actually, there's going to be TWO new Alice/Jasper stories so check them out when they pop up! So, without further ado, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!**

Preface

My worst nightmare came true. My wife was taken away from me. The worst person imaginable grabbed my wife and would do who knows what with her, to get to me. At that moment, I knew what must be done. There were no others options opening for either me or for Alice, the love of my life. She had to be saved. I knew that she could take care of herself but… this kidnapper was not to be messed with. That person would do anything to get revenge on me for leaving her in such a state. And it seemed that by stealing my love, she was stealing my soul along with my entire life. Alice _was_ my life, always had been since the moment we had met so many decades ago.

Using all the knowledge of fighting and understanding of my opponent's mind, I prepared myself for the probable battle to come. She would be safe again. Alice would be safe in my arms once again, her spiky black hair tickling my chin and her golden eyes boring into mine. Alice's tiny arms would be wrapped around me and her head would rest against my chest sooner than later. I would have my lover again.

No longer will I stand here alone and without my love. No longer will my family suffer by my side, knowing they were missing a daughter and a sister.

No one messed with _my _scary little pixie.

**So what did you think of my first Alice/Jasper story? Was it to your liking? Will you guys keep on reading it? If so, then please REVIEW your thoughts and/or comments:) Thanks everyone!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

2


	2. The battle at hand

**Alright everyone, just a little warning before you start reading this chapter. Now this first chapter is only like a recap of what happened during the battle in Eclipse. It might be a little boring but the real action will come in the second chapter, believe me. You guys won't be disappointed in the next chapter. So please, READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 1

The battle at hand

**Alice's Point of View**

Newborns. They were everywhere. And they were strong. But we were winning. The wolves were a large help, even though they were blocking my visions. There were at least twenty or more of them and they came at us from left to right and, with our numbers, they weren't expecting this. We brought them down easily. Jasper and I were close to one another as newborns came to us. On my hands, I had two of them trying to rip my head off. Jasper, unfortunately, was busy with three on his own. They were being killed easily but the only thought that passed through my mind was '_poor Jasper_'.

It must be quite hard on him. It had been decades that he hasn't fought newborns. Maybe he lost his touch slightly. What am I thinking? It's Jasper. He's an expert at fighting newborns! He could handle himself. But, as the protector he is, Jasper's been trying to handle every newborn coming at me. He knew I could handle myself but still tried to let me fight as less as possible.

When we both dismembered our newborns, Jasper and I came back to back, looking at the battle field. Esme and Carlisle were helping one another fight as Emmett was fighting alongside Paul—big surprise. Rosalie was handling newborns on her own, probably releasing some packed up anger towards who knows what or who. "Everyone's working well," Jasper mentioned as he punched another vampire and, in the end, killed the newborn instantly.

"Seems like it," I answered while two more newborns approached us. We both took one and tried to dismember them as soon as possible. Just as Jasper ran away with his newborn, another one came at me, joining the battle between me and the first vampire newborn. Now, I was against two big newborns. It was a hard battle.

"Alice!" My mind started working in slow motion. Jasper's voice came through to me as I turned around to find an unexpected newborn pouncing towards me, ready to rip my head at any moment. It approached me slowly and the other newborns seemed forgotten as I was about to face my death. It took me by surprise to have a new vampire so close to me, ready to rip my short pixie head.

But Jasper took me by surprise as his body stood in front of me for one millisecond and crashed into the new vampire that was supposed to kill me. "Jasper!" I screamed as my worst nightmare came true. As his body crashed into the newborn's, the new vampire sunk his teeth into my love's left upper arm and made Jasper howl in pain. He was being bitten because of me. If I hadn't seen the newborn coming at me sooner, Jasper wouldn't be hurt right now. Disposing of the two frantic newborns quickly, I saw Jasper ripping apart the unsuspected newborn and fighting alongside the wolves as we came to a close end on the battle.

I kept on ripping newborns left and right, feeling guilty and self-hatred at the thought of the previous event. The image of my Jasper being bitten because I wasn't quick enough would burn in my mind for the rest of eternity. I had promised myself that Jasper would never get hurt for as long as I lived with him but that was a failure.

My Jasper got hurt. He was in pain right now because I wasn't _quick_ enough. Damn it!

As we burned the rest of the vampires, the Cullen family reunited and looked over one another to see if any of us were hurt. Jasper was by my side, checking to see if there were any injuries on my body. But as he looked me over, my eyes drifted over to the nasty bite mark on his left upper arm. Even through his shirt, I could see the redness of the mark. It must be stinging him so badly.

_I could have taken care of that newborn... if I'd seen him coming. But I didn't..._ my thoughts said as we walked towards the fire pit, waiting for Edward and Bella to come back safely.

As we watched the fire burn through the stone hard flesh of the newborns, Jasper kept on rubbing his left arm. Pain was etched on his face as I turned to see him. I'd caused that pain. Looking at my love in pain was too painful so I turned my head back to the fire and willowed myself in self-hatred. Through the corner of my eyes, Jasper turned to see me. But his look was confused, almost pained. What was he thinking of? Maybe he would yell at me after this was all done... I deserve it.

**Jasper's Point of View**

Looking at my Alice was heartbreaking. Her eyes never met mine. They would always stare at the fire growing before our eyes. Her emotions held guilt and self-hatred. My eyes never left her features. Why in the world would she feel self-hatred? It wasn't like her. But... was it because of that bite?

She must be blaming herself because of this! It was only a scratch, couldn't notice that? I wanted to protect her. If that newborn had had a hold of my wife, she could have been killed. Never would I have been able to bear with that if it happened. Even the thought sickened me.

I was about to ask her what was wrong when her eyes became vacant. She was having a vision. And it seemed to be a frightening one. Her body began to shake as her vision played out. Her emotions were replaced with fear and pain. What was she envisioning? Whatever it is must be quite hard on her. I placed my hand on her face and waited for her to finish. Once she was done, her eyes glazed into mine.

"Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle asked, noticing the distress in my wife's poise. Alice looked over to Carlisle and froze for a few seconds.

"They're coming here," Alice mentioned barely over a whisper. She was really frightened and was frightening me at the moment. Alice had said the same thing when the newborns were coming 4 days ago at the graduation party. But who could be coming now?

"Who is honey?" Esme asked, her voice sweet with worry and curiosity.

"The Volturi." She looked at me once and we all stood frozen at her words. Oh no. The Volturi, the most royal and dangerous coven ever known on the face of the earth. And they were coming here, probably to deal with the newborn army. But we had already dealt with it. Hopefully, they would just leave without causing a confrontation. As Edward and Bella came back to the clearing, I kept quiet about the whole situation. Although the bite on my arm still stung badly, Alice always looked at me for just a few seconds before turning her gaze to the ground in guilt. My poor Alice. She blamed herself for everything that happened during the fight. Well, she shouldn't.

It was my choice to protect her out there. I knew that she could take care of herself. But to leave her to face all three newborns at once was risky. She could have easily been killed if that third newborn had gotten to her.

"_Is Jasper all right?"_ Bella asked as she looked up at me when she woke up. She noticed I was slightly rubbing at the bite mark on my left arm. Poor girl... I could feel her slight trauma from the battle and fright for what happened to me. Great, she worries about others before herself _again_. But what had actually happened up there in the mountains to have made Bella faint?

"_He's fine. The venom just stings,_" Edward mentioned while wrapping Bella in his arms.

"_He got bitten?_" Bella asked dumbfounded. Alice flinched at the words but quickly composed herself to look at me. My poor wife. It seemed as though she felt worse than all of us just because I got a slight graze.

"_He was trying to be everywhere at once. Trying to make sure Alice had nothing to do, actually. Alice doesn't need anyone's help,_" Edward emphasized while shaking his head from side to side

Alice, on the other hand, placed a grin onto her face and looked at me. "_Overprotective fool,_" She grumbled as Alice grimaced at me. For some reason, I couldn't help but smile back at her comment. But soon after she spoke, Alice's gaze left mine and she stayed put, not looking at me. I could feel the pain radiating off of her and it worried me. She was overreacting to something minimal. I would need to talk to her after we were done.

Just as I was about to advance towards her, she said: "They're here," and we all turned our attention to the entrance to the clearing, where we could see the Volturi approaching us. But this time, we noticed that it was only Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri. They glided across the field towards us as we took our stances one beside another. The lucky newborn—I believe her name was Bree—stood behind us feeling confused and troubled. Unlike the others of her kind, Bree had decided to give us willingly and wanted to try our way of living.

"This is quite a shock. It's unusual to feel unwanted," Jane retorted as they removed their hoods at the same time. Cheesy, if you ask me.

"I'd say we were lucky," Carlisle answered calmly. Never did he want the Volturi to get involved. We hoped that the fight would have been resolved without their need to interfere. Obviously, that was a failure.

"Pity," was Jane's only reply. Anger and diminished hope radiated off of most of the four Volturi members. Anger because they weren't needed to solve this problem and diminished hope because we weren't killed in the process. These vampires aggravated me so much! Jane's eyes hovered over to Bree behind Esme and a slight smile appeared to her pale face. "You missed one..." She observed.

Moving over to the newborn, I kept my eyes on the tiny Volturi girl. It seemed as though Jane was enjoying the fact that Bree was alive. It was unfortunate for this newborn. Maybe if the Volturi hadn't stepped in, she would have lived. But now, with Jane and her followers close by, there was no way that Bree would live. My eyes gloomed over to Alice, whose expression stayed lifeless. Her emotions still indicated self-hatred and anger but now she was asking for forgiveness. My strong pixie, asking for forgiveness? For what? Was this because I had gotten hurt? Alice's eyes turned towards me and immediately, her emotions were hidden. Her face was set for the Volturi but she was hiding her emotions from me. That hardly happened.

But I hadn't noticed that Jane was inflicting pain upon the newborn until the scream occurred. My mind had been focused on Alice for one second. "You don't need to do that. She'll tell you everything you need to know," Esme answered sadly. It must pain her to see a creature in pain, even if it is a newborn. Jane's piercing gaze left the frail newborn and eyed Esme with slight anger. Jane didn't like being stopped.

"I know," was Jane's simple answer. They tried asking Bree a few questions about her creators and how they came to come here but never got much out of her. Jane became irritated and ordered Felix to dispose of the newborn. Of course, Esme and Carlisle tried to intervene and argue with the Volturi members but it didn't work. Bree was killed before our eyes. Bella had closed her eyes but the scream could still be heard.

I walked by my wife and placed my arm around her waist. But she seemed indifferent, almost spacing herself between the two of us. She still blamed herself but tried to hide it well. My poor Alice... _Don't beat yourself up_. I wanted to tell her this but she seemed to upset with herself as we walked towards home.

Was there anything I could say that would make her feel better? We'd have to see...

**Alright, so since this is my first Alice/Jasper story, you're going to have to tell me if I got the characters right. Did I get their emotions right? Was Alice too Bella-ish? Hopefully not... If she is, don't lose faith in this story. I will improve. But don't lose faith. It will get better. Now please, REVIEW to tell me what you thought. You guys' opinions mean everything to me. **

**Bellacullenswan17**

9


	3. Cleaning the wound

**Alright everyone, sorry for the delay but you guys are going to have a suspenseful chapter. It might be a little sad at the beginning but it will get better. I promise. So without further ado, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 2

Cleaning the wound

**Alice's Point of View**

We arrived home safely. Bella had been traumatized but no one can really blame her. She had been through hell and back, what with Victoria being there as well. Bella had let me do her hair, indicating that she had actually stayed at my house for the 'sleepover'. We still had to play our parts for Charlie. He had to stay in the dark.

Bella wasn't the only one in distress. My heart felt so much guilt and sorrow that it was killing me while I was fixing her hair. Jasper had gotten hurt in battle because of _me_. The pain from the newborn's venom must be killing him and he wouldn't dare tell me about it. But it was easy to read the pain on his face. The pain was etched in a little tiny part of his eyes. I'd learned over the years to read his face well. After all, I was his wife... for now maybe.

Through the decades, I'd also learned to control my emotions. Control them so that Jasper wouldn't notice.

But unfortunately, he knew when I was upset as well. It could play out both ways. As Bella left the house in her old and rusty truck, I looked out into the forest and leaned my head back on the door. What would happen now? Looking into the future, I saw Jasper trying to reach the wound couldn't quite get all the venom out. Every time he would place the wet towel on his arm, he'd flinch in pain. I'd caused that. God... how could he still want me after all of this?

"Because he doesn't blame you, Alice." Edward's voice rang through my head as he approached me slowly from the garage.

"Stay out of my head Edward!" I practically snarled at him. But my brother just grinned and walked past me, the smile never leaving his face.

"I'm just saying. No one blames you for what happened to Jasper," Edward informed me, his tone finally being serious. His eyes bored into mine for a few minutes until I sighed and decided to speak.

"Yes, but I blame myself. I should have seen it coming. Maybe it wouldn't have happened if I'd been looking more carefully," I said, walking slowly away from my brother but he stopped my actions by placing his arm on the door, blocking my path.

"You can't see everything at once. And it was either Jasper getting bitten or losing a sister, a daughter and a wife. Now, which situation do you prefer?"

"Neither! No one was supposed to get hurt."

"_Supposed_ is the correct term." Edward's eyes never left mine as my self-hatred poured out on the front step. Hey, better here than with Jasper, right? "No one is perfect Alice. Not even you," Edward said before walking into the house with the same serious look. But I just stood there, letting his words sink in. Would it have been better if I _had_ died in that battle? Maybe not. But still, it _was_ my fault. No one can say otherwise.

Deciding to finally talk to Jasper, I sucked in a large unneeded breath, placed my defensive emotionless wall up and walked into the house. Going straight to Jasper and I's room, no one seemed to want to ask questions. Good, because I wasn't ready to answer any. But while opening the bedroom door, my eyes went directly to Jasper's reflection in the mirror of our bathroom. He kept dabbing at the wound, his face filled with pain as his fist clenched roughly.

My pain grew at the sight of him but it was well hidden under my wall. Jasper, finally noticing my presence, turned around and faced me, a smile forming on his perfect lips. But none would come to mine. "Need some help?" I offered while walking over to him and taking the wet cloth before dabbing at the wound with the utmost care.

"It's fine, Alice. Just a small scratch," Jasper said, his soft voice sounding like bells in my ears. But pain and fear gripped me harder than before. Looking at the wound made me hate myself even more. It was a nasty shade of red, the silver liquid of the newborn's venom circling the wound. Jasper had taken most of it out but there were still slight ounces of it in his system. The image of the newborn sinking his teeth into my Jasper's flesh returned and I shuddered at the memory, grabbing Jasper's attention. "What's the matter Alice?" He asked, his voice filled with concern and worry. My protective wall was still up and would not budge, not until I knew I was forgiven in some way.

"It's nothing," I lied, dabbing the wound once more and sucking the venom at the same time. Jasper never took his eyes off of me as I cleaned his painful wound. "Does it hurt?"

"Why are you blocking me?" He asked, not in a harsh way but in a worried tone.

"Please answer my question," I asked calmly, looking into his worrisome golden eyes.

"Answer mine."

"Jasper, it's nothing."

"Like hell it's not. What's the matter? You've been feeling guilty, self-hatred and shame ever since I got—" He suddenly realized why I felt this way. So he'd seen through my defensive shields. Maybe they needed a little more work. "Alice, this _wasn't_ your fault. Don't blame yourself."

"But it _was_ my fault. If I'd seen it before, you wouldn't have gotten hurt on my behalf," I retorted, stepping a few feet away from him, waiting for him to yell at me and say that it is my fault. "You could have gotten killed because of me..." I whispered, eyes lowered and my head bent.

He walked over to me and cupped my cheeks with both of his hands. "Please look at me," Jasper pleaded, his voice barely over a whisper. But I didn't obey. I was too ashamed of myself. It was true. He could have gotten... I can't even think the word, yet it escaped my lips only moments ago. "Alice, please. I can't bear to see you in so much pain. Please love, look at me." Finally subjecting to his order, I looked into his eyes and saw only passion, love and forgiveness. "Alice, nothing was your fault. It was my decision to protect you and I always will. I love you too much to let you suffer," Jasper said, his eyes holding only truth. But... a part of me wouldn't agree with him.

_It's your fault he got hurt. It's your fault that he could have gotten killed. It's your fault that the Cullens almost lost a family member,_ my thoughts repeated as Jasper left looked past me. I removed his hands delicately from my face and whispered: "I need to go hunt."

"Alice, I love you and _will not_ let you blame yourself for this!" Jasper answered back as I walked towards our ceiling-to-floor length mirror but stopped at his answer. Of course Jasper would say that but he was wrong. I _should_ hate myself. Turning around, the first thing my eyes spotted was the horrible gash on his left arm, the gash that I'd caused. Oh god... "Alice, stop," He warned while stepping towards me slowly but firmly. "Stop beating yourself up. This is nothing."

"But Jasper, it _was_ my fault! I should have been more careful. If I had been, you wouldn't be in pain right now!" I screamed at him, hoping he would forgive me soon. "Please forgive me..."

"There's nothing to forgive Ali. And I'm not in pain." Lie. "And if these little wounds mean that I can protect you from getting hurt, I'd do it over and over again, just to see you dancing around like the little pixie you are," Jasper answered with the slightest of smiles, hoping to make me feel better. "Please Alice, for me, don't beat yourself up and _don't_ ever blame yourself."

After all he'd said, I should feel better right? But I don't. The pain just keeps getting worse as the image of my Jasper being bitten kept replaying in my mind over and over again. Why was I feeling so much self-hatred? It's never happened before, what with seeing all the scars his creator left on him countless times. That woman still infuriated me, even though we'd never met. Hopefully, she was long gone by now, never to rise again. Ok, now my thoughts are devious and evil. Lovely...

"Alice, do you hear me?" Jasper asked softly.

"I... I need to hunt, to... clear my mind a little bit," I stuttered, walking towards the window once more. Jasper's expression broke my heart. He looked so sad and pained, not just from the venom but also from my state of mind. "Jasper, I need a clear head to think straight."

"This shouldn't be hard for you Alice. You're not to blame for this and yet, you still feel self-hatred and shame when you shouldn't in the least. Alice, _no one blames you_." Jasper looked me straight in the eyes, started walking towards me slowly and whispered: "I love you."

We hardly said in public that we loved each other. Often enough, we would tell each other that we loved one another here in our bedroom, away from the public eye. Placing a delicate kiss upon his lips, I placed my head against his chest for one moment, said a quick "I'll be right back" and ran out of the window and towards some form of prey.

I'd never felt this upset before, not towards anything. Why was it affecting me so much? Jasper was even more upset now because of my little fears. Of course he would forgive me. Our fights never lasted long and everyone forgave each other in the end. Sinking my teeth into two deer, my mind and heart felt a little better. Jasper would forgive me. He said it already. Why was I being so emotional about this entire ordeal? It was completely unnecessary and Jasper needed to know this. He needed to hear that I wasn't blaming myself anymore.

Just as I was about to walk away and go to my love, a vision hit me. It showed an unknown vampire coming my way, attacking me from the left. And this vision would happen shortly, very shortly.

Turning around, my vision came true. A vampire with ruby red eyes, dark cropped brown hair and massive muscles rushed towards me, his right arm lurched back and ready to attack. But I was ready. He wouldn't get to me. As he tried to rip my head, I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me, breaking his neck with my free hand. Pulling out my lighter, I burned the body of the vampire just as two more vampires came at me. They tried to get to me but I saw their actions. Each movement was countered by one of mine. But they started to gather and gather until too many were out. I didn't stand a chance and Edward was too far to hear my thoughts. I would lose.

But I didn't give up. As they came, my visions came and came. Jasper had taught me well. He'd told me how to defend myself against vampire attacks and, with the extra training that came from the battle, it helped quite a lot. But there must at least be a dozen vampires after me. It was a no win situation.

So far, there were four vampires dead but they wanted me for something. Something I wasn't aware of. One of the vampires tried to swipe at me from the side but I ducked just in time. The only thing they got from me was my ribbon, which was now scratched and useless as it fell to the ground. Grabbing his neck, i twisted and threw his lifeless body in the fire. Just as I was about to grab another vampire's neck, someone grabbed me from behind and had my arms in a strong hold, enabling me to use them. I struggled with all my might as he brought me onto my knees. "Jasper!" I screamed out loud just as a female vampire placed both of her hands on my cheeks and broke my neck, knocking me out instantly.

What would they do with me now?

**Jasper's Point of View**

Alice had been acting strangely ever since the battle. Of course she was immensely worried about me—that's just how she is—but there was no need. I was perfectly fine and the pain was hardly there. I'd tried getting through to her but she was dead set against blaming herself. Alice knew that I hated it when she felt that way, which is why she protected her emotions by blocking me—which was another thing I hated.

Now she was hunting. But that was over an hour ago... Maybe the battle wore her out a little too much and she was now going to refill. Walking downstairs, I found practically everyone around the living room, all doing separate things. Edward was on his piano, a large smile on his victorious face, Emmett playing one of his numerous video games and Esme and Rosalie in the kitchen. Carlisle was probably in his study.

"Looking for your girl, Jazz?" Emmett asked as he beat _Super Mario Bros._ for the sixtieth time.

Rolling my eyes at him, I said: "She went hunting over an hour ago."

Everyone seemed concerned at my statement. "That's odd. She usually never takes that long to hunt... Wonder what's keeping her," Esme responded as she looked through ingredients for Bella's next meal at the house.

"I'll go find her. Maybe she's still upset..." I said before running out of the house and trying to find Alice's scent. It was faint but the smell was there, going deep into the forest. The clouds seemed cloudy and dark, meaning it would start to rain any second. I'd better run fast if I wanted to find Alice. Running as fast as my legs could, a few other scents hit me. They weren't scents that I recognized... That's odd. But these scents just made me run faster. While running, smoke entered my nostrils and fear caught me in a deadly grip.

Once arriving at the scene, my fear became worse and I shut down. A fire was raging in the middle of the forest, the stench of burning vampires entering my senses. There were at least five bodies in there, mostly all male. But there were at least a dozen scents in this forest, one belonging to my Alice. "Alice?" I asked, frantically searching for any signs of her. Suddenly, something black caught my eye on the grass floor. Kneeling down, I detected Alice's ribbon completely destroyed on the floor. It was ripped in many places and obviously forced out of her hair. Picking it up, I cradled it in my hands, catching a good whiff of Alice's beautiful and irresistible scent.

The good news is that I picked up Alice's scent going north. The bad news was that it started to rain. It would be washed away soon enough. The unknown scents were attached to my wife's and they were going on for miles. It was a good sign. I could find whoever took my beautiful Alice and kill them instantly. Running as fast as possible, the rain fell down harder and the scent began to wash away. DAMN IT! This couldn't happen. My wife was in danger and now, the rain washed her scent away, giving me no indication whatsoever on how to find her.

I stopped running, knowing it was inevitable to keep going. Who knows where her scent went? It would be an impossible chase to follow but I wouldn't give up. The others might be able to help me. Running as fast as possible towards the house, Alice's image kept running through my mind, unable to be removed. Her smiling face was the only thing I saw as the rain hit me harder and harder with every passing minute. I _will_ find her. She won't leave me like this... not with the thought that she had hurt me insufferably during the fight. It wasn't her fault... She needed to know that.

Arriving in mere minutes, my clothes, hair and skin were soaking wet. Esme turned to me with a large smile. "Jasper, did you find... Where's Alice?" She asked, seeing my distress. Edward's eyes opened wide as he read my thoughts and saw what I'd seen.

"Gather every member of the family. And hurry," was the only thing I'd said. Everyone stood up and walked up to me, distress and confusion enveloping their emotions. But nothing could compare to the pain I felt at the moment. My fist closed around Alice's ripped ribbon as the family looked worried.

"What happened?" Esme asked, the only one able to speak apparently.

"Alice was taken."

**OH! Who took Alice? And what do they want with her? Is Jasper going to find her in time? Find out in the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

12


	4. Taken

**Alright, so here's the next chapter, written at vampire speed as asked;P. I know it's a little short and you will probably want to kill me afterwards for stopping it there but hey, a writer's got to do what a writer's got to do. So, READ AND REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 3

Taken

**Jasper's Point of View**

"What do you mean, Alice was taken? What happened?" Rosalie asked, her protective nature kicking in. Rosalie always thought of Alice as a little sister. It didn't show often but anyone who hurt or picked on Alice would have to suffer the wrath of Rosalie. "Jasper, explain."

But I didn't need to explain. Lifting my fist, everyone saw the ripped ribbon, the one thing that showed them all how much trouble my wife was in. Even with her visions, Alice wasn't Superwoman. She might be a vampire but she can't fend off dozens of vampires.

"Start at the beginning," Esme said, her tone filled with worry. The only emotions I picked up from her were deep sadness and revenge. Whoever hurt her daughter would suffer the consequences. But she was also remembering the moments of her past when she lost her child. That wouldn't happen. Alice was not going to die! If she would... I wouldn't continue living. It would be like Edward when he heard that Bella was 'dead'. I'd go to the Volturi and practically beg them to kill me so that I would be reunited with my wife.

"Don't think like that. She's not gone," Edward said, his tone lifeless. It pained him to remember that certain part of the past. It was the worst moment of his life, knowing the love of his life could have been dead without his knowing.

"Jasper, you need to explain to us what happened," Esme said just as Carlisle came down the stairs, making us a... somewhat complete family.

"I heard from upstairs. As Esme said, please begin explaining to us what happened," Carlisle asked while enticing his arm around Esme's waist and pulling her to him, just like I'd done so many times with Alice. It pained me to see what could be me and my wife right now. She needed to be found right now.

So I explained to them what happened. They never interrupted me while they heard my explanation. I told them everything: when Alice came in my room acting strangely, to the part where she blamed herself for my wound, to where she kissed me before running out of the house to hunt, to the part where I went to get her an hour after her departure only to find a fire with many vampire bodies burning and her torn headband. Esme and Rosalie's expression saddened as they knew what this could mean.

"If those bodies in the fire were male, then it must mean that Alice wasn't a part of it," Carlisle answered logically. "But it could mean other things."

"But... what if she was—"

"Don't even go there Rosalie! I would know if she was," I retorted angrily at my sister, shooting her an apologetic look after my angry response. She nodded, imagining if it was Emmett in Alice's position.

"But how could she have been kidnapped? Her visions would have saved her, right?" Emmett asked.

"There were at least a dozen scents I didn't recognize in that field. Alice didn't stand a chance against all of them, especially on her own," I answered calmly, trying to be brave for everyone. In truth, I was dying on the inside. What if Alice was badly hurt, or even worse? "She fought but lost."

"Whoever took her must have known what Alice could do. But... why only Alice? Why not go after all of us?" Carlisle asked, trying to make sense of the situation. He did have a good point. Why only target Alice? Was it for a purpose or to hurt someone? "It doesn't make sense..."

"Maybe they're trying to go after one of us by using Alice as a hostage," Edward spoke up, speaking my thoughts aloud.

"But who? Jasper? Carlisle or Esme? It still doesn't make sense," Rosalie said as Emmett entwined his arm around Rosalie's shoulders affectionately.

"Does it matter? We need to find Alice. Who knows what they're doing to her..." I answered and everyone nodded.

"If they're going after one of us, they could also aim for Bella. I mean, she's human and would be an easy target," Edward said. He loved Bella too much to let her get hurt.

I nodded and said: "So we need to protect her as well, in case they try to go after her. If they know what Alice is capable of, then they might have an idea of how important she is to Alice and to all of us. Bella's an easy target."

Edward nodded and asked Emmett to protect Bella and, of course, he said yes immediately. We all knew that Emmett had the most strength and it would help us immensely. He didn,t like missing the action but he'd do it for his 'little sister'.

Edward called Bella and asked her to meet us at the house. We all waited impatiently as Bella arrived in her old rundown truck. Obviously, she'd tried to speed but, with her truck's speed, it was a failed experiment. In the meanwhile, I was upstairs, trying to compose myself for what would happen next. Alice's scent was everywhere in the room: the bed she'd lie on, the photographs, the window... Walking over to the photographs of the two of us, my eyes locked on one specific one. It was a single picture of Alice on a single branch smiling at the camera, her golden eyes piercing me with love and passion. I'd taken that picture only a few weeks ago, right after we came back to Forks. It was a beautiful picture of her.

"Alice, where are you?" I asked the picture. Yes, Alice's disappearance made me lose my mind. Deciding to take the picture out of its frame, I tucked in the little pocket on my shirt and walked back downstairs, composed at last. Bella was enticed in Edward's arms, worry etched all over her. Alice was her best friend and this was worrying her beyond comprehension. Bella's eyes fell on me and immediately, she came out of Edward's embrace and gave me a large hug. "Bella?" I asked, hesitantly placing my arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Jasper. What can I do to help?" Bella asked immediately, knowing this could be dangerous for her as well. She always put others before her, to make them happy.

"I already told her there was nothing that she could do but she persists on helping," Edward said, walking up to us and placing his hands on Bella's shoulders.

"Bella, we figured that whoever is after Alice could be after one of us as well, which possibly means you. Emmett will stay here and protect you while we look for Alice. I'm afraid that's all we can do for now," I explained and she nodded solemnly, removing herself from my embrace. The rest of the family nodded and went to work right away as Emmett led Bella to the living room.

We went on the front porch where the rain couldn't affect us and tried to find Alice or any of the intruders' scents by her ribbon but the scents were too faint. With the rain outside, we wouldn't be able to detect a single scent or follow a trail. Somehow, this was well planned. Whoever took Alice knew that there would be a storm brewing, which would remove the tracks left behind. But we still tried. We ran for hours and still found nothing. No one would give up, not for Alice.

I'll find you Alice. Whatever it takes, I'll find you.

**Alice's Point of View**

I woke up groggily. Opening my eyes slowly, they tried to adjust to the scene in front of me. Lifting myself up was painful. My neck was dull with pain and my body seemed to be slowly responding to my commands. The events from earlier repeated themselves in my mind and I understood where I was. Many unknown vampires had attacked me and knocked me out. Now, they probably brought me back to some sort of dungeon. Everything was brick and the window had a set of bars covering the glass inches away. The door was metallic, hard to crack open and surely impossible to break if you were a human. Luckily, I was a vampire. It would go down easily soon enough.

Lifting myself up on my feet, I was about to leap at the door when it opened up, revealing four unknown male vampires with bloodshot red eyes and a lovely woman wearing an old-fashion dress that dated almost to the eighteen hundreds. She had the same blood red eyes as the men but seemed much older than them.

"Well, I see you're awake, prisoner," The woman sneered as she stopped walking. One of the vampires closed the door behind her and blocked it with his massive body. In his human life, he must have been a body builder. "It took you quite a while, I must say."

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice fierce and unafraid, although my emotions told a different story.

The woman started walking again and seemed to circle me, looking me over. "I cannot see why he chose to leave me for you. What makes you so special?" She mostly asked herself. Who was she talking about? It made no sense. I hadn't done anything. "He'd followed me for decades but just decides to leave me. It seems he found a weaker lover," She said, stopping in front of me, her ruby red eyes piercing me with hate. Still, I didn't dare to speak. "But you'll make a nice payment to the Volturi. Yes, I'll have my slave back soon enough..."

"What do you want?"

"Jasper, of course. He was the best at training my newborns. Now, I have to do it all myself. It's quite a lot of work, if you ask me. And it's tiresome," The woman sneered with the evilest of smiles.

Suddenly, my mind focused on her and realization hit me like a cannon ball. "Maria."

**OH NO SHE DIDN'T! So what will Jasper do? Will her find her scent? What will happen to Alice? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

8


	5. Maria

**Alright, sorry that this chapter is short but there are a lot of things going on right now and it's cutting my time into hardly anything. Sorry again and hope you guys like the chapter. Without further ado, READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!**

**PS: Thanks to Golden Perception for helping me through everything. Thanks girl!**

Chapter 4

Maria

**Alice's Point of View**

"Oh, so my Jasper has told you about me. How interesting..." She mused as if nothing had happened in the past. Just looking at her made the anger in my body boil over the top.

"You monster!" I screeched, jumping at the demon. She's the one who hurt my Jasper so many decades ago. She's the one who placed all of those scars on his perfect skin. This woman had caused him so much pain over the years, so many vivid nightmares. For now, she was my prey.

But I didn't get very far.

Maria's newborns grabbed me from behind and tried to restrain me but my vision was crimson. It was crimson with rage and vengeance. That woman had caused my Jasper more pain in the last decades than anyone I've ever seen. She deserved to die a painful death by the fire and Jasper deserved to danced around her fire and sing happy songs. Yes, my thoughts might be evil but could you blame me? Jasper has been in pain for decades because of Maria's actions. I would kill her myself.

Her newborns were trying to restrain me but I fought. I twisted and turned around in their grasps. My visions helped me determine their actions and I was able to rip one of their heads off. It wouldn't die but it was unconscious for a period of time. Unfortunately, they grabbed me again and all three of them bit me simultaneously. Two had my shoulders and the other one had my forearm. I screamed in pain as their venoms flowed in my veins. The fire burned in my system when they finally released me and I slumped on the ground, my head bowed as my arms lay burning on my lap. A horrible laughter broke out in the room. Looking up, Maria was laughing as her newborns stood around my pained form.

"Jasper's found himself a feisty little one, I see. He's changed over the years," Maria said while walking up to me. She grabbed my chin and two of her newborns grabbed my arms, making the pain in my arms shoot even further. They were useless now, even when they weren't restrained. "I've heard all about your gift and your family. Quite intriguing that Jasper's changed diets. Oh, how he _loved_ to bite into the neck of a human and—"

"Don't you _dare_ talk about Jasper that way! You destroyed him!" I screamed at her, earning a sharp sting to my cheek as she slapped me ferociously.

"It seems as though we'll need to give you a lesson on manners, won't we? And he chose to stay with me all of those years. It's very true that he had no choice but to stay and it was a shock when he left but now, I'll have him back with me soon enough, that is if he wants to see you alive." So she was threatening Jasper by using me.

"He won't go back to you. I know him," I responded but she just laughed. The fire still burned in my arms and seemed to continue. Jasper had explained to me what happens when you're bitten. Every vampire has a different reaction: fatigue, shaking, burning. Well, I was burning. It was slightly sipping my strength with every minute passing but it was bearable. Good thing I hunted before they captured me.

"Oh, but he won't have a choice but to join me. See, I have more than two dozen newborns that need training and they are all so thirsty and angry. They could take out their anger on almost anything. Passing hikers, students, _you_," She emphasized the word 'you', hoping it would scare me. Truthfully, it did scare me a little to think that Maria would use me to get to Jasper. I had to get out of here somehow. She grabbed my face once more and came close to me, whispering in my face. "I don't see why the Volturi should get to keep you. With your gift, we could easily conquer larger cities and enlarge this army. I think I'll keep you all to myself."

"I'll never help you," I said strongly. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to please her. She looked at the newborn on my right and nodded, telling him something. But I had seen the outcome of this. He squeeze on my upper arm and shattered my bone. A small scream escaped my lips as my eyes closed. I'd never experienced a broken bone before, not even as a human. Of course it would reattach itself soon but that would take a while and the process would probably be painful. Lovely. The newborn let go of my arm, knowing it would be worthless and stepped by Maria's side. She eyed him carefully, which made the newborn take a step back fearfully. I guess she didn't like newborns standing close to her. "Get one of your newborns to help be your sidekick."

"Oh, but you'll see my way shortly," Maria said before nodding to one of her newborns and, instead of hurting me, he walked away and stood guard outside of my door. Laying against the wall, I tried to pay less attention to the burning sensation in my body and my broken bones. God... why did I deserve this? And why from her?

"Jazz... please come save me..." I whispered while holding my arms carefully, lulling the pain away.

The day went by slowly. My strength was fading as the burning sensation spread. Luckily, the burning stopped shortly after and I was left with the forever lasting scars. My bones had not yet healed. It was a longer process, I guess. I tried to picture Jasper in my mind. It was fairly simple. He was always in my mind... that beautiful smile of his and his curly blond hair. Those handsome golden eyes that matched mine and the southern accent that turned me on every time I heard it. Oh, how I wished Jasper was here and would save me from this hell hole. Looking into the future, there didn't seem many good escapes routes, that is if I wanted to survive. My options were A) to stay here and wait until Maria killed me or B) try to escape and maybe end up getting killed along the way. Either way, it didn't look good.

But just as morning came, one of Maria's newborns barged through the door, carrying something in their arms. No, it wasn't a some_thing_. It was a some_one_ with delicious smelling blood. I recognized this human...

**Jasper's Point of View**

We'd been searching for little under twenty-four hours and still found nothing. We'd split up in two groups. Edward and I had taken the south and Carlisle, Rosalie and Esme had taken the east and west. They were a larger group and it would be best that they take a larger area. Alice's bow was still clutched in my hand. I wasn't capable of letting it go. At the moment, that was the only reminder that I had of her. _Oh Alice..._

"We'll find her Jasper. She's got to be around here somewhere," Edward mentioned as we checked farther south. Carlisle and his group had found nothing east and were now checking the west side. It was harder than we thought to find my Alice but we _would_ find her, even if it killed us. Would her captors bring her up north? An idea popped to mind and made me stop mid run. "Jasper?"

I whipped out my phone and dialled the Denali's number. They were farther up north than us and would probably be willing to help us, knowing that it was for Alice. Luckily, Tanya picked up on the second ring. "_Hello?_" She asked.

"Good thinking," Edward mouthed with a slight smile.

"Tanya, we need your help," I said, hoping that would get her attention.

Luckily, it did. "_Jasper, what's the emergency?_" She asked worriedly. Right now, we needed all the help we could get.

"Alice was taken and we're looking for her right now. The scent was lost almost a day ago and we split up into two groups, hoping to cover more distance. At the moment, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie are cover the east and the west but we have no one looking in the north. Would it be possible for you to look in your area and see if you pick up Alice's scent?" I explained, praying with all of my might that they would accept. Ever since the accident with the battle in Seattle, they were not willing to help. Hopefully, their minds had changed.

"_Of course. I'll inform the others right now. They'll be more than willing to help look for Alice,_" Tanya said, her voice sad and worried. She always did like Alice better than anyone—well, not as much as Edward, of course.

"Thank you."

"_We'll let you know if we found anything_." She said before hanging up and we continued our search. Edward and I sniffed every leaf, every tree in hope of finding Alice's scent. But still nothing. A surge of anger swept through me as we came to another dead end fifteen minutes later.

"Damn it!" I screamed, punching a tree and breaking it in half with the force. My anger surged and I was unable to stand any longer. Slumping to the floor, Edward came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll find her Jasper. Alice can't be too far," He said confidently. "Try to calm down."

"Calm down? _Calm down_? My wife is missing and could be tortured at this very minute and you're telling me to _calm down_? What if it was Bella in this position? Would you be calm at this moment?" Edward flinched at my words, hurt at the thought of Bella being taken. Sighing, I tried to calm down and compose myself as best as possible. "Edward, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"It's alright Jasper. It's difficult to be in this position. I know... Let's—" But Edward was interrupted when my phone buzzed in my hands. Maybe Tanya and the others have found something. But it was too soon for them... Maybe Carlisle and his group found a trail. Looking at the caller ID, I sighed and saw that it was just Emmett.

"What's the matter Emmett?" I asked irritated, wanting to continue the search.

"_Um guys? We have a big problem._" Emmett said, sounding irritated, angry and upset.

"What's the matter Em?" I asked, my tone of worry much higher than before. Emmett wouldn't call unless it was a large problem. What if...?

"_I tried to run as fast as possible but man, those newborns were _quick_! Stupid strength of theirs... But it was too late. I was too far. They..._" He was unable to finish his sentence. This wasn't good.

"They what Emmett?" I asked, not wanting to hear this.

He sighed and started talking once more, his worry and sadness etched all over his voice. "_They got past me._"

**OHHHH! What happened? Can you take a wild guess? Hoping you get the right answer. You can try your guess and tell me what you think in some REVIEWS!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

9


	6. The hostage

**Alright so I know you guys have been waiting for a chapter and I'm sorry. I've just had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. I had so many ideas going for it and I didn't know which direction I wanted to go in. At first, it was one direction, then I deleted what I wrote and tried something else and it wouldn't work. So now, this is what I've come up with.**** It might not be good but I can tell you now that I haven't forgotten about this story. It's been going through my mind for months now and I finally came up with something. Hope you guys like it. So read and review please!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 5

The hostage

**Alice****'s Point of View**

My eyes widened as the newborns threw the human on the floor with a loud _thud_. It was Bella. How could they bring her into this? She didn't seem to have any injuries but they must have been quite rough with her. Running over to her, I kneeled by her, forgetting the numerous pains in my body, and placed a hand on Bella's shoulder. "Bella?" I asked as she got up with a loud groan. As Bella straightened up on her hands and knees, I looked back at the newborns standing a few feet away from us and Maria entering the cell. "You monsters! What has she ever done to you? She doesn't deserve this! Let her go freely!"

Maria laughed a bitter laugh and looked at me with murderous ruby eyes. "That's not part of the plan, my pet. See, she's here for a certain reason. This human is pretty important to all of you, which will give Jasper an even bigger reason to come and rescue the both of you. And… we decided to make things a little more… interesting, you could say," She said with a sadistic smirk in the end. What was her plan?

"I've already told you that I won't do your bidding, you sadistic bitch," I growled, helping Bella sit up properly.

"That's where you're wrong Alice. You'll have no choice but to help us, just like Jasper. For him, he'll have to help us if he wants to keep you alive. But for you, you'll be forced to help us if you don't want your human pet to be our next meal." Maria looked at Bella and licked her lips, making me growl even louder. But she seemed amused by my loud eruptions.

"You won't lay a hand on my Jasper or my sister," I said, kneeling protectively in front of Bella, even though my arm was still broken. Bella looked at me and then at the newborns and Maria. She seemed pretty frightened. Any human would be in this situation.

Maria laughed at my attempts again and that pushed me over the edge. A newborn tried to run at Bella but, using my visions, I intercepted his path. He tried tackling her but with all my strength, I slammed into him and twisted his arm so hard that it broke off and I sent it flying across the room. Kicking him in the back of the head sent his entire head off and made his limp body fall to the ground. Grabbing two rocks, I snapped them together and made a few sparks, igniting the newborn's body in flames instantly. Two more newborns began running towards Bella and I tackled them both, digging my nails—as much as I could with a broken arm—into their necks and beginning to rip their heads off. Throwing their bodies in the fire, I was pinned by the arms and my calves were pinned by two feet. My head was brought back roughly and Maria's lips were at my ear, whispering softly but menacingly.

"You just cost me three of my best newborns, which will cost you dearly." Suddenly, in an instant, I was pushed just an inch before the fire, my face near the flames and my arms pulled back behind me so roughly that both my shoulders were dislocated. My eyes closed instantaneously both in pain and fear, fearing that this was it for me. Would they kill me here and now? My last thought was of Jasper and I, laughing on the porch and holding one another close, kissing in an instant. The sun was out that day, making our skin sparkle and shine like millions of diamonds. If this was truly the end for me, that last memory of Jasper and I was what I wanted to die thinking.

"Alice!" Bella screamed from behind me. But the burning sensation never came. The heat of the fire was directly in my face but nothing else. "Don't hurt her! Let her go!" In my visions, Bella was restrained by a newborn, struggling to try and get to me. But she got nowhere. Why did Bella have to see this?

Maria laughed and said: "As you wish, human." Suddenly, I was pulled back and thrown backwards, my back hitting the wall with a loud _crack_ roughly, making me gasp in horrible pain. Sliding down to the wall, I couldn't move. The back of my head had hit the wall and made a crunching sound, making me see spots. The newborn let go of Bella and she ran up to me, kneeling by me and placing her hands on my leg.

"Alice? Alice, come on, say something to me," Bella pleaded, shaking me slightly. My eyes were half open and staring at her with a blurry vision.

Maria laughed once again and her voice was cold next. "I told you this little stunt of yours was going to cost you dearly Alice. We'll be back in thirty minutes. You better be ready for your punishment." And with that, she walked out of the room, two newborns following behind her. What was my punishment? And did it involve Bella? It had better not.

A small groan escaped my lips as I opened my eyes fully and looked at Bella. She had a few tears falling down her face as she looked at me. "Bella…." My voice was weak and coarse. My eyes were becoming black quickly. It had been a few days that I hadn't hunted and Maria's newborns interrupted my meal. Bella wrapped her arms around me and I tried to hug her back but my arms had both been dislocated in this small fight. Trying to hold back a whimper of pain, she kept hugging me.

"Alice, thank god you're alive! Are you alright? How badly are you hurt?" She asked, looking into my eyes.

A whimper of pain escaped my lips now but I kept looking at her. "Help me stand… please…" I asked hoarsely. She nodded and slipped her arm behind my back and another on my stomach, supporting me on both sides. Then, with all her strength, she lifted me up and I leaned against her, my legs feeling slightly numb. "Thanks…" I whispered as she supported me for a few seconds. When my legs could function again, I shut my eyes tightly and pushed myself off of her.

"Alice, be careful," Bella said, worried. She looked at me as I limped over to a wall and, with all my strength, slammed myself backwards and slammed my left shoulder, moving it back into place. A small scream escaped my lips at doing so but at least one arm was functional now. "Alice!" Bella nearly screamed, her hands now flying to her mouth. Now that I had a free and functioning hand, I used it to put my right shoulder back into place, avoiding the still broken bones in my upper right arm.

Panting, I looked back at Bella and she seemed horrified. Was she afraid of me? "Bella…?" I asked, not as weakly as before but with a hint of fatigue. She dropped her hands from her mouth and rushed up to me, hugging me once again. This time, my arms wound around her and hugged her closely to me, forgetting the pain from my arm and bite wounds. "Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?" I asked, looking at her back and seeing no injuries. We separated from the hug and, for the first time since she was brought here, my eyes finally detected the small gash on her temple, forming a bruise around the gash. "Oh god Bella… I'm so sorry," I said, placing the tip of my fingers close to the wound.

She winced but placed a hand on my fingers, smiling slightly at me. How could she smile at a time like this? "I'm alright Alice. They just knocked me out. They didn't do that much damage," She explained reassuringly. "How are you?" She asked, looking at the few wounds I had at numerous places on my upper body.

Shaking my head and placing a hand on her shoulder, I said: "It's fine. I'll survive. What happened? How did they get you?" She scratched the back of her head and opened her mouth to speak.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Well, some of it's still kind of fuzzy but this is what I remember." Then, I began telling her what happened back at the Cullen house and the forest.

"_Do you think they found anything?" I asked, looking at Emmett pace around the room. He was worried about Alice. Everyone was. We all thought that she would be alright with her visions but even Alice isn't perfect. Emmett leaned against the wall, looking down at the floor now. _

"_I… I don't know Bella. Maybe," He said, finally looking at me. There was worry in his eyes. It made my heart clench to see him like this. Emmett was never one to show how afraid he was but this was an exception. This was Alice's safety and life we were talking about. "They better have. I swear, if they haven't—" Suddenly, a crashing sound was heard from the side and both of us looked at the window. Three newborns had jumped through the window, breaking it instantly and looking at us. "What the?" Emmett bellowed and a newborn rushed at him. "Oh hell no!" Emmett tackled the newborn to the ground and tried to tear him to shreds but a second newborn crashed into Emmett, knocking him to the side. _

_The third newborn grabbed me from behind and threw me over his shoulder. Emmett saw the series of events and threw the two newborns aside as the one holding me began to run. Emmett screamed and tried to run after me but the newborn was much faster. Emmett was then crash tackled to the floor by the two newborns and the newborn and I kept running. Struggling, I tried moving my head around but never got very far as the newborn ran very close to a tree and my head was smashed into the trunk of the tree, knocking me out instantly. _

"That's all I remember," I answered honestly, looking into Alice's nearly black eyes. She had many wounds and it scared me. How badly did they torture her so far? It hadn't even been a day yet. Night had fallen outside but the time was a mystery to me. Maybe Alice had a clue but she wouldn't fill me in. Alice looked me in the eyes and looked away after a few minutes.

"I'm so sorry Bella. If we hadn't met, then maybe—"

"Stop it. It's not your fault this happened Alice." I tried to put on my best comforting smile but she didn't seem to want to look at it. Placing a soft hand on her cheek, I turned her head gently to face me and smiled at her. "Alice, this is not your fault alright? You're not to blame."

She seemed to consider my actions for a moment and was about to say something when the door to our cell opened briskly and fiercely, revealing a tiny brunette and four large men following her. The brunette smiled a sadistic smile when facing us and looked Alice in the eyes. Feeling quite a large amount of fear, I slid next to Alice, latching onto her arm for dear life. Were they going to hurt us?

"Time to face your punishment Alice," The brunette said and snapped her fingers. In an instant, two men were holding onto Alice with all their might and another snatched me away from Alice, throwing my back towards something. In the next instant, a hand was around my waist, keeping me locked there and another grabbing hold of my hair, pulling it tightly to the side, having a clear view of my neck. A small whimper of pain escaped my lips as the brunette brushed her lips against my neck.

"Bella!" Alice screamed, trying to get herself free of their grasp but with no effect. My pleading eyes looked at her but even I couldn't budge. The brunette had me in quite the tight grasp that it hurt to do any sudden movement. "Let her go Maria! She has nothing to do with this!"

"My dear pet, I told you that she is quite important in this grand scheme. And with that little stunt you pulled earlier, you deserve to be punished." I could feel her smile getting wider as her lips were still to my neck. My pulse was quickening, my breath catching in my throat. This woman—Maria I suppose—seemed to enjoy this turn of events. She turned to look slightly at the still squirming Alice and grinned even wider. "Well, here's your punishment."

"NO!"

In an instant, a gasp escaped my lips and all I felt was pain and then numbness.

**So what did you guys think? Not bad? Could have been better? Good? Let me know in some reviews. Again, sorry for the delay. **

**Bellacullenswan17**

7


	7. Answers

**OK SO I'VE WRITTEN TWO CHAPTERS FOR EVERY STORY (EXCEPT THE LONG CHAPTERS SUCH AS THE PRINCE AND THE STREET RAT THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER) SO ONCE I GET SOME REVIEWS, YOU'LL BE GETTING THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY.**** So here's a next chapter. I know I haven't updated in a while and probably lost a lot of readers while doing so but it's never too late to give a chapter. So here it is. Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 6

Answers

**Jasper****'s Point of View**

It had been a few hours that Bella had been taken by the thief's lackeys. Who was doing this to us? And what did they want with Bella and my Alice? And how long would it take us to be able to find them? What were they going through at this moment...? Were they hurting my Ali? They couldn't... Alice was so innocent. She didn't deserve any sort of pain, much less by whoever was doing this. And whoever is doing this will suffer under my hands.

We ran for what seemed like hours and didn't come up with anything. Tanya and the Denali coven didn't find any scent out of the ordinary, which meant that they didn't go to Alaska. But where could they be? Would they still be in the area? Had they gone out of state? Damn... This was endless. Alice needed saving_ now_ and we didn't have any leads.

Edward came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Jasper. We'll find them both soon..." You could tell that it was paining him as well to be away from Bella and to know that she was kidnapped, probably by the same people who took my Alice away from me. Through his emotions, he was trying to block what he was feeling but I always found a way around his shield. He felt anger towards the thieves, pain from not knowing what was happening to both Alice and Bella, guilt for not being able to protect Bella better than this, and desperation about our search.

"When is soon Edward? We've been at it for hours and we still don't have anything. How do you know that we'll find them soon? You can read minds Edward but you can't see the future..." I said, my sentence fading away at the mention of seeing the future. Alice... If she was hurt or even worse, then I would tear anything in my path. Anything and anyone, that I can assure anyone. My brother frowned and my head bent sadly. "I'm sorry Edward... I didn't—"

"It's alright, we're all under—"

Out of nowhere, a familiar scent caught my nose and made my body stiffen. It was one of the newborns that had snatched my Alice from me. Suddenly, many scents came at me, all five of them being from the meadow Alice was taken from. Edward and the others smelled the scents and didn't know that it was a lead, a strong lead in this case. Running towards the stenches of the newborns without another word to my family, my eyes finally spotted the five newborns, all standing around and smelling for prey. They wouldn't be getting any humans. And they especially wouldn't get away from me.

They looked at me and looked from one another. "Is he the one she wants?" One of the newborns asked the others in a questioning manner.

"I think so."

"She wouldn't go through all of this trouble if it weren't for him."

"Should we take him to her?"

"Yeah, we probably should."

"What the hell have you done with my wife?" I growled at them. But they didn't give me an answer. The newborns just ran towards me, growling as they did so. They were the ones who took my Alice away from me. "Now you're gonna pay..."

And with that, my anger surged and I ran at them with full strength and speed, snarling in pure anger at the newborns. My family ran behind me, attacking four of the five newborns. But the one leading the group was mine. He seemed to be the eldest of them, the more experienced, even though he must be at least a few weeks to a few months old, unable to do much damage to someone who was trained in the Confederate Army and an expert in newborns such as myself.

And so we fought. He threw a few punches here and there but never was able to land a threatening blow, or even a blow for that matter. The newborn would always miss its target. But I never miss. Clawing, punches, kicks... I did it all and the newborn would still come at me.

But at one point, he tried to do a right hook towards my temple, which would temporarily knock me unconscious. But I grabbed his arm, sensing his mood and, with all of the anger built up inside me, grabbed his throat before throwing him onto the ground, head first and making a large crack in his neck, nearly snapping his head off, which would have sufficed me completely but I needed answers from this newborn. He might be able to tell me where my Alice is.

The newborn tried to struggle but my teeth punctured his neck, letting my venom drip into the wound and making the newborn scream in pure pain. Removing my teeth from the newborn's neck, I snarled in his face and exclaimed: "Where's my wife?" But the newborn remained silent, testing my patience, which was very thin at the moment. Blame it on the fact that Alice was away from me and probably in horrible pain as we speak. "Where's my wife damn it!"

"She said that we shouldn't tell anyone," The newborn answered, looking me dead in the eyes, unafraid of death. The smell of burning vampire flesh came to my nostrils as my family burned the remaining newborns... or what was left of them anyways. "If we did, she'd kill us."

Slamming his head in the ground once more, he growled at the pain and I snarled once more in his face. "Who told you this? If you don't tell me right now, I'll kill you myself slowly and painfully! Where's my wife?"

"All we were told is that we needed that pixie to get a man. That was it. She didn't say a name or anything," The newborn said, knowing his fate was already sealed as he told me this. I knew he wouldn't know much. Whoever this woman was, she knew how to get to me, what would hurt me most. And she hadn't told anyone else about her plans, not even her newborn lackeys. "She told us she needs this man. She wants you," The newborn said, making me lose my patience completely. He wouldn't give me more information. Why keep him alive if he was one of the newborns who took and tortured Alice?

Growling, I placed both hands on his neck and tore it off in an instant, throwing the head behind me and right in the fire. Grabbing the rest of its body, my family came to join me and placed a hand on my shoulder. Standing up, I threw the rest of the newborn's body in the fire and looked at them as questions swam in my mind. More importantly, who was this woman?

"Who would want to be after me?" I asked, looking at the others and away from the now burning newborns.

"It has to be someone from your past, or maybe your future. Maybe the Volturi because they want Alice?" Carlisle asked, looking from every member of his family in order to find some answers.

"Can't be. The Volturi wouldn't be as reckless as to have newborns running around causing mayhem and trying to get to Alice simply like this," Rosalie responded, looking Carlisle in the eyes.

"But they do want Edward and they took Bella. Maybe it's because they want both Alice and Edward and so they're luring him as well?" Esme asked.

"Then why go after Jasper? The Volturi don't want him, no offense," Emmett responded, placing a defensive hand in front of himself. Nodding, he put it back down and looked at the others. "So it has to be someone else."

"It has to be someone clever..." Edward said, placing a finger to his chin in a thinking manner. "Someone who knows you well. Someone who knows strategy."

Suddenly, my eyes widened. There was one person that knew me extremely well. One woman who had damned me to this life and made me kill young newborns for her army. "I know who it is," I said lifelessly, dreading what she could do to my Alice to get to me. That woman wants me and me alone. But she'll get to Alice and kill her if I don't go to her.

"Who is it Jasper?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"Maria."

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Let me know in some reviews and you'll get the next chapter once I get some reviews.**

**Bellacullenswan17**

5


	8. Pain

**Alright so I'm looking at this story and I just figured out that it's going to be my shortest story yet, well except for the one shots. I can't see a way to stretch this story out so it's going to be about another 5 to 6 chapters before this story will be over. Sorry about the short notice. But here is the next chapter. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 7

Pain

**Jasper****'s Point of View**

"Why would Maria want you? I know that she created you and wanted you for her army but why now? And is she even still alive? Someone could have killed her long before then," Rosalie asked, not fully understanding the situation at the moment.

"Because all those decades ago, I left her. I never wanted the sort of life that she was living and yet, she had forced me to stay with her. And when I escaped and found Alice, I guess she was trying to think of ways to get me back. And this is it: by getting to Alice, she's getting me," I explained, looking at every single member of my family.

"She's not going to get to you and she won't lay another finger on Alice or Bella," Esme said, rubbing my back softly. Looking at her, she smiled a reassuring smile at me and I nodded slightly, still not sure about any of this. What would I do now? Alice was in danger and she could be tortured at this very moment. And what about Bella? Was she even still alive after all of this? Maria could have taken her as a—

"Don't finish that thought Jasper. Bella and Alice are fine. And if that Maria has touched Bella, then I will help you rip her to shreds," Edward said, interrupting my thoughts.

"No, if she wants a fight, then she's going to get one. But I will fight her alone. This is my fight, not yours." Everyone nodded and seemed to agree with me. Maria was mine to destroy.

"The newborns left their scent behind. It'll be easy to track them down now. But who knows how long they've been running..." Rosalie pointed out.

"Or if they were running away from where they have Alice," I responded back.

"Only way to find out is to follow it." Nodding, we all began running in that direction. So far, our best bet was to follow this scent.

Hopefully it would lead us to my love.

**Alice's Point of View**

"NO!" I screamed with all my might but nothing could be changed. Maria smirked before sinking her fangs into Bella's neck and began drinking. Struggling with all my might, she was still drinking, making Bella look paler and on the verge of losing consciousness. "STOP!" I screamed as Bella made a small moan of pain and slumped in Maria's hold. Bella was being forced to go through all of this because of me... All of this was my fault. Everything that was going on, it was all because of me.

Struggling with all my might, Maria finally removed her teeth from Bella's neck, making Bella's eyes close slowly and her head fall backwards. Bella couldn't be dead. No... her heart was now beating at a thousand miles per hour. She was changing. I could stop it if I could get away from these newborns and suck the venom out. Maria smirked at my struggling as I looked in my visions to see the outcome of this. If I did try and suck the venom out, it would kill Bella without changing her. But she was damned either way... This couldn't end well, for anyone. Especially for Bella.

No... Why did Maria have to do this? Couldn't she just torture me and leave everyone out of this? Just because I wouldn't help her get to Jasper... She would never get to him. He would never go back to her. Jasper hated Maria with everything that made Jasper who he was.

And now he would hate her even more because of this.

Bella began shaking in Maria's hold, a few whimpers escaping from Bella's mouth but then she went silent, keeping all of the pain to herself. Maria smirked and threw Bella to the floor, my sister landing painfully on her side. Bella clawed at the ground extremely slowly, her back arching slightly in pain. God did I want to help take that pain away from her. Struggling even more, Maria locked eyes with me as Bella writhed in pain right in front of me. "This is your punishment for disobeying me. Watch her suffer for three days. Be tempted by her blood for three days. We'll be back then to see what happens," Maria said before snapping her fingers and the newborns let me go freely, taking a few steps back.

Running over to Bella, I touched her arm and felt Bella shake horribly under me. Snarling at Maria, she simply smirked wider and walked away with the newborns behind her, locking the metal door behind them.

Looking back at Bella, her neck bled slightly, its red substance staining her shirt and neck. And it smelled delicious... So tempting... NO! This was Bella, my sister, Edward's mate. I couldn't drink from her when she barely had any blood left in her. She needed to live to be able to go to Edward. I'd find a way to bring her out of this, one way or another. And either way, it would involve my death.

Cradling Bella in my arms, she shook harder, grabbing onto my shirt for dear life. The pain was incredible for her... She shouldn't have to live through this. No one should. It isn't a faith for anyone to live as we do. Bella wanted this life but... the pain was so unbearable and to be changed by none other than _Maria_, the sadistic monster who did this to Jasper and I. And now to Bella.

But Bella wouldn't be in this mess if I hadn't obeyed and stayed a good little slave for Maria. Maybe Bella would have avoided all of this if it weren't for me. God... Yes, I was hating myself a lot but could you blame me? All of this is happening because of me. Maria wants to get to Jasper and needs to remove me from the picture. But she wants to lure Jasper and kill me in front of him. That won't win him back. She will never get him back. I know Jasper. All of the pain that she brought him... it was unbearable. I know, he told me everything. I feel so sorry for Jasper...

Suddenly, Bella shook harder and arched her back in my hold. Holding her closer to me, I closed my eyes and wished I could cry. Sobs escaped my eyes as Bella kept the pain to herself. I wish she would say something. It would make me feel even guiltier for all of this... It would make me believe that Maria should kill me off. Everyone would be better off.

"I'm so sorry Bella..." I sobbed, holding her closer to me.

"Alice... please... make... it stop..." Bella pleaded, her voice etched with pain. She kept all of this pain to herself, except now. My eyes shut tight and I held her to me, hoping that my cold skin would help cool her down slightly. She must be feeling the fire course through her body at this moment. Poor her... Bella should never have had to go through this. Why did everything have to happen to Bella? First James, then us leaving, after that Victoria and just after Victoria, this? Bella must be the most unluckiest person on this planet.

Or she was attracted to us because we were bad luck.

Holding onto Bella, I rocked her gently, trying to ease her pain as much as possible.

Jasper, save us. Please...

**So what did you think? Do you like what happened to Bella? What about Jasper finding out it's Maria? Let me know in some reviews.**

**Bellacullenswan17**

5


End file.
